


Just Talking about Warriors by Erin Hunter.

by Agent_Burkhart



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Burkhart/pseuds/Agent_Burkhart





	1. Chapter 1

I was brought back to this fandom about five or six months ago before January 2019. I'm actually as old as the series and grew up reading all the books but got out of touch when Firestar used the last of his nine lives. I love the characters so much and felt as if I grew up with Firestar, and then following Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw to the lake, growing up again with Hollyleaf and her brothers. I have always held a sentence in my head when I read books as diverse as Warriors. "Don't wish for the same stories to happen to you because it already happened." 

I relate so much to Hollyleaf because of her story. She was practically lied to her entire life! I was ten when I learned that my mom's best friend (who has always been in my life) was my dad, I finally learned why Hollyleaf was in so much pain when Squirrelflight told them the truth. It was a burning sensation that I couldnt tell anyone else, so I turned back to warriors that night and re-read the part of the books I owned at the time. I remember Hollyleaf finding Fallen Leaves, I didnt have a friend I could tell about it until years later, when I was 12. 

I related to Jayfeather too, I grew up with my mom teaching me sign language. I dont know a lot of it but I remember a little. I grew up with mental illnesses and learning disabilities. I have ADHD, Anxiety, and Depression with frequent panic attacks. I started the seventh grade, which I like to call the start of being a true Warrior, I was going through the grieving process. I had just lost my grandmother that February and it was blinding. I didnt have anyone to hold me up. I'm currently, almost three years later, still trying to recover. I didnt have Warriors to lean on that time. I didnt have Brambleclaw to hold me up like he did with Squirrelflight. 

Lionblaze. I dont know how to talk about him, but I need too. He had energy that I could recreate. He had the energy to try and hold them all together when they tried to fall apart. 

I want to thank the women behind the name Erin Hunter to help people who go through things like I do and find peace in the books they write.


	2. Chapter 2

My thoughts on the Warrior Cat Movie

As I stated, I grew up with the books and couldnt help but fall in love with the series. We need to see the cats in the way Erin Hunter, or rather the women of Erin Hunter, see the cats. I'm still very excited for the movie and if honestly, I feel as if the movie should start at the very beginning, with the cats that moved from the lake to the forest. That should be the beginning and lead through that and then end with Bluestar accepting Rusty into Thunderclan. I feel thats all we need to see as the movie. so that way we can read the books from there. On the other hand, if they are going to make the series into a singular movie that isnt going to give it justice! they need to make it into a movie series so we can follow it too. They need to stay directly to the books as well. I for one, hated how they adapted the Hunger Games series into a movie series. 

Although this movie is being put side by side with the Five Nights at Freddy's movie. Like, when will it be complete and such. Both movies have to go through major changes. Such as creating the characters, because they both have been chosen to be live-action I believe. They then have to find voice actors, which will be hard for Warriors because there have never been set voices for them, although voices have been picked by fans as "canon" voices. 


	3. Eclipse

So this is about the Lunar Eclipse, not the book Eclipse.

So, does Starclan come down during a night like this, aka (1/20/19) So...... what do you guys think?

I believe that only the recent cats that have passed before the eclipse, including the ones right before, can come down during the eclipse and roam with their loved ones, but only very special cats can come down that have passed a long time ago, aka possibly, Fallen Leaves(dragging HollyLeaf with him in retaliation.), Ferncloud, and the most recent leaders of the clans, including Bluestar, Firestar and other leaders since I can't seem to remember.

But at the same time, I believe that only cats inside prophecies can come down too, which doesn't include aka most of the cats except Firestar. I don't know, I also haven't read the new series yet. So, if I state something that is wrong please don't come @ me okay?


End file.
